Letters to a Trickster King
by SlytherinBookGodess
Summary: where You the raders send letters to Puck and he answers.   T becase its Puck we're talking about
1. Chapter 1

**A/n heellllooooo people of Fanfiction! If you ever saw the penname sabrinagrimm before that was me. I got this idea while i was doing a Harry pottert version of this for Draco. I'll see you at the bottom.**

Minons of Fanfiction,

The old lady is makeing me do this. It was this or no desert for a month so here. I am answering your follish question. Any thing about PAN will be burned to a crisp. Don't expect long meaning full answers, I'm to good for that. So in the reviews make a letters. from the grimms, an ever after, an oc, you I dont care.

The Trickster King 

**A/N Oh if you know where my pen name comes from, you get your answer posted first! sorry its so short others will be longer most likely.**


	2. Usagi Chiba

**a/n So My-dear-fangirl has guessed where my penname nis from so she goes first. I havent seen Salior Moon, so I'm winging this.**

Dear Trickster King-sama,

Hello. My name is Usagi, I am also Sailor Moon, and Pricness of the moon, Serenity.

Please forgive if my English is bad. I am still quite new at the language.

I would like to ask if your feelings for Sabrina Grimm-san Extend beyond the ways you express them. I have noticed that you have shown many instances where your affection for Sabrina Grimm-san are quite the opposite than your daily interactions.

The reason I ask this is because my husband Mamoru and me started with similar problems.

Thank you for your time.

Usagi Chiba.

To, Usagi Chiba.

Me show affection to Sab-Grimm? Ha Ha Ha! Errm sure she what she says about erm us may be true, but I refuse to belive her.

From, Puck (aka The Trickter King)

**a/n Pucky's in denile! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! One chappy down six to go!**


	3. egyptaingreekromanandftfreak

dear puck ,

when did you start growing don't give me those "i don't know" shrugs the real awnser and why. this is a stupid question but i never understood if your sword was sharp or old are you in human byebye ps. i'm not crazy i have adhd(attention deficet hyperactive disorder)oh yeah,puckbrina,percebeth and taylor swift live really fits sabrina and you

~egyptaingreekromanandftfreak 

egyptaingreekromanandftfreak-

Well I started growing up when Sabrina I mean Grimm, gave me that cursed virus! In Human years I'm about 2,000 years old give or take. My sword well its Totaly awsome! Eww and Puckabrina as in me, and snot bag? NEVER!

being supermegafoxyawsomehot,

Puck

**a/n ok so 2 AVPM refrences sorry but I had to, see if you can find them anyone who does gets a green cookie made by Granny Relda (nom nom nom!) and ADha you have? Don't we all? hahaha**


	4. Hazel

**a/n another Avpm refrenace! I'll mark it with a * It's a lil OCC but i like it GO DRAMIONE!**

Dear Puck,

Pik, Moth or Sabrina. WHats your favorite color? What therapist do you go to? Do you like oranges? WHat about monkeys? On a scale of 1-10 how pretty is sabrina? DO you like spongebob?

-Hazel 

Dear Hazel

Who would I pick? Sabrina of cousrse, shes not crazy like is my color! I don't go to any therapest (brake apart the word therapest) they scare me! I do like orange! Chips are wayy better the monkeys. You know who I think's the ugliest girl in town? That Sabrina Grimm. You know what I'd give her on a scale of 1-10, one being the ugliest and 10, well 10 would be the most pretty? I would give her (pause) an 8... an 8.5! Or a 9... but not, NOT over a 9.8!*. And spongebob? Sponge\Bobs ok.

-Puck

\\

**a/n I know only ONE of my readers probly gets it but i dont care 3 Ima Starkid!** random Qoute time

Hermione Granger shut your ungodly lopsided mouth and stop interrupting, 10 points from Gryffindor!" 

- Dumbledoor

Any Dramionie shipers out there? If you do 3 to you! ANy HArry potters lovers? if so I'm doing a Draco Vversion of this. Oh and should I do a Sabrina Version of this?


	5. Doglover

Dear Puck,

I have always wondered,Where do you get your 'musings' from. You know, your ideas for , were you born with the creativeness or do you have to think real hard about them. Oh and do you like or love pizza?

From: Doglover231

To Doglover,

I wasborn with my pranking awsomeness. Pizza i love it!

from Puck

**A/N random starkid time!**

**February (Denise Donovan): "Yeah! The Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration WANTS to capture the bugs so they can make their own twisted abominations!"  
>Up (Joe Walker): "Damn that G.L.E.E.! They're always making twisted abominations out of everything!"<br>**

**- Starship**

**\**


	6. GoodetoKnow

Have you ever had a dirty dream about Sabrina. And if not, will you go out with me?

- GoodetoKnow 

GoodetoKnow-

Your Sick! Why would you think that. And no i wont go out with you! SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK WOMAN I TELL YOU SICK!

-Puck

A/n ahhh Puck Gotta love him


	7. ThirteenSecrets

Dear Puck,

I have a couple of questions for you!

1. Why won't you admit you like Sabrina?

2. Are you crazy and what are the wedding plans?

3. Why do you hate pan so much? He has done nothing bad to you!

Ah! I just realised we are related my mother is your mother's sister! So we are first cousins! I am coming round as we speak.

- Thirteen-Secrets

Dear Thirteen-Secrets,

1. Wha-What do you mean I like Grimm, sure she's pretty and nic- wait what am I saying? I don't like her! Why does every one insist that?

2. I am not crazy. and What wedding plans?

3. Like I said I refuse to answer that!

And Your related to me? HELP!

From, Puck

**a/n I would love to see a letter from Sabrina :).**


	8. Evil Fairy

Dear Puck,

Are you in love with Sabrina or "Grimm" as you call her?

From Evil Fairy 

To Evil fariy

FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LOVE GRIMM!

From Puck

**a/n**

**Me yes you do**

**Puck no i dont**

**Me do**

**Puck dont!**

**Me do!**

**Puck Dont**

**Me do**

**Puck dont!**

**Me do!**

**Puck Dont**

**Me do**

**Puck dont!**

**Me do!**

**Puck Dont**

**Me do**

**Puck dont!**

**Me do!**

**Puck Dont**

**Me: Don't**

**Puck: DO!**

me: Good that wasnt hard was it?

Puck: Grrrrr

Dont forget to send more letters in! 7 letters in one chappy I'm so happy! :')


	9. Moth1

**A/n Hehehe this ones gonna be fun :3**

Hello My muffin top.

HOW DARE PEOPLE THINK YOU LOVE THAT OLD HAG SABRINA! EVEN HEARING HER NAME GIVES ME THE SHIVERS! YOU LOVE ME PUCK, ME THAT IS RIGHT PUCKY WUCKY. I WILL BE PAYING YOU A VISIT AND THEN WE CAN GET MARRIED, HAVE LOTS OF LITTLE PUCKS AND MOTHS AND LIVE HAPPLIY EVER AFTER!

See you soon my love

From you favourite fairy and Love

Moth- the kind and NOT mad fairy

Crazy pyco Lady,

LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU! And what if they are right about me likeing Grimm! What if I do! You know what she told me? Well she time travled! And guess what we are married! SO HAHHAHAHAH! Glad it her not YOU! And your in jail how are you gonna get out hmmmmmmmmmmmmm? That's right, you can't! We will neer be married and have NO kids! No happy ever afters for you!

Hateing,

Puck

P.s You are not kind and you are mad!

**a/n Did he just amit the he likes Sabrina :)**


	10. Catherine

**Hey Cousin!**

**I have just arrived in Ferryport Landing and will be coming to your house soon! Get ready fill a buffet I eat a lot and my dragons will be hungery to! I can't wait to met the family and Sabrina as well. I have heard a lot about her! Daphne and Red seem cool.**

**Remember when mummy and aunt Titaina put us out with musterseed and we all played tag, all 11 of us. Yea I forgot to tell you the whole fairy population is here. But I will be the only one visit-. WAAAHHHA WHAT HOW I DONE! I AM A FAIRY AND STUCK HERE FOREVER. I didn't really think this through...**

**Lets go join the Scarlet Hand to break the barrier! Yay and we can all become friends while doing it.**

**Love From**

**Your Cousin**

**Catherine**

**P.S I might of brought Peter Pan with me... I said he could stay at yours and since you are so understandable I thought you wouldn't mind! See you soon!**

Catherine,

You like to eat? Goood thing the Old Lady loves guest... Why would you want to meet Grimm, but Masmellow and Red are coolish. No I don't rember. Your stuck here? NOOO!

We will NOT join them, there evil. Do yyou know how many times they tryed to kill Sab-Grimm? Who I dont care about! 

From Puck

P.s Pan will not stay here! Rember Wendy my sister, how she 'dissaperd' well Pan kidnaped her!


	11. Sabrina 1 and 2

A/n seeing as we got 2 Sabrina letters Ima just put them toghter cuz im lazy.

**why does everyone assume you like me... errr Sabrina, ehe.. cough cough**

**-no name**

Dear no name,

I don't know, maybe i do like her? I don't know

-Puck

**a/n Dumb arss Puck... Oh well next ONE!**

**Hey snot-bag ... look who it is.. Sabrina.. I have some questions... why do you call me ugly when it says on this thing you think i am pretty? why did you kiss me is you don't like me? do you like me? or do you LOVE me? really... tell the truth or i will fead elvis sausages and stick him in your room HERE ELVIS BOY! tell tge truth or I am telling Granny... then no deserts for 3 months!**

**- Sabrina**

Ugly Face,

I-I-I Don't think your p-p-pretty! Right? i d-d-on't know why I died THAT? I guess I may like you a tinny little ity bitty bit? HAPPY NOW!

Puck

P.s I want an answer from you

P.p.s i put truth powder on the letter so you must answer truthfully!

p.p.p.s do you like me? What do you REALY think of me? Any thing else you want to tell me?

a/n POOR puck! hes so confuesed hhahaha. We all knows he likes her...


	12. Usagi Chiba 2

Dear Trickster King-sama,

Hello.

...(...How do you say 'Baka' in English...? Oh! Right!) Heehee... Dummkof! I can tell by the way you interact with Sabrina Grimm-san, You tease her specifically to get her agitated. I remember when My Mamo-chan and me had same interactions. My grades, and my looks, and my intelligence, and then he started insulting everyone whom might be interested in me. Our cases are so much alike!

As for your futures. I realize you have changed somethings, and Pluto HAS said that nothing is written in stone, but there are somethings that will still always happen. (They're called Fixed Points in time) How are you so sure that that isn't one of them?

Thank you for your time and wishing you the best to clear up your confusion.

Usagi Chiba

(Maiden name:Tsukino)

Usagi Chiba,

I DI NOT LIKE GRIMM! I just tease her becuase it's fun! She is better then Moth, Moth is insnae. How our our cases alike, I don't like her. Do I? URRRRRRRG your confuseing me!

From Puck

2


	13. ThirteenSecrets 3

Puck you do realise moth is your 2nd cousin? She also was dropped on the head as a baby. Poor thing.

Thirteen-Secrets

Thirteen-Secrets

Yes I do thats why it creps me out so much(more then it should). And yes I'm the one who droped her.

-Puck


	14. Usagi Chiba 3

Dear Trickster King-Sama

Hello.

Heehee...That's almost exactly what my Mamo-chan used to say about me! Except the insane girl's name was En.

oops! I shouldn't have said the thing with Pluto... Erm... forget I wrote that!

Anyway, Wishing you the best!

Usagi Chiba

To Usagi Chiba,

Umm errmmm mIm confused. Relly confused Insane girl to? That sucks...

What bout Puto?

I'M SO CONFUSED!

Confused,

Puck

**a/n No relly I'm confused :(**


	15. Sabrina 3

Puck,

may-maybe i like a uh,tiny bit? Stupid truth powder.

but hey, you like me? Ahaha, this world is messed up.

-Sabrina

Grimm,

YOU like ME? Oh wow... This is awcward... And yes this is a very messed up world... Just don' let Marsmellow know... If she known she would start planing our wedding, how many kids will will have, and all that other odd stuff.

-Puck

**a/n Ok guess who's gonna hack my acount... YES YOU IN THE STARKID SHIRT! Thats right Marsmellow! Just cuz I can...**

Dear Fanfictioners,

I've hacked into a girl's acount, _Suppermegafoxyawsomehot _or Sabrina as she goes by. She is posting Pucks letters so tell me, how many kids do you think Puckabrina's gonna have... Oh yes I had a huuuuggge pixistick :) hehehewhehehe. What do you think the kids names will be leave your answers in the reviews.

-Dahpy

P.s What about wedding plans?

**a/n Now I want a pixistick :(**


End file.
